


Impatience

by badgerdactyl



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerdactyl/pseuds/badgerdactyl
Summary: Satan promises Schezo a night unlike any other. Imagine Schezo's surprise as he receives a call from the local prison...





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend made [a silly comic](https://www.instagram.com/p/BxA17EYht_x/?igshid=1na4tivjwokec) and I made it sexy uwu

The phone rings at half past ten, knocking Schezo out of his thoughts. He rolls off of the bed with a grunt and answers it with an annoyed, “What is it?” - expecting Satan on the other end with some half-assed excuse to what was delaying him. Instead, however, his eyes widen as a surly voiced man summons him to the local prison to retrieve a certain green-haired menace from their custody. Schezo lets out a sigh, muttering an agreement to the police officer before hanging up the phone. He stands up from the bed and stretches with a yawn before pocketing a small bottle from the bedside and his wallet. He sets out at once.

 

Arriving at the prison takes no time at all and the guards give him little trouble, despite knowing the chaos their latest acquisition had caused. He follows closely behind two guards as they lead him down a long corridor. He maintains a neutral expression as they turn down an isolated wing and reveal a solitary prisoner in his cell. “He’s a tricky one, ain’t he?” the taller guard says, pulling out a ring of keys as the dim ceiling light begins to flicker.

Said prisoner - Satan, the Dark Prince himself - stands idly in the cell, hands cuffed together and gripping onto the bars. He wears a hard-to-read expression, almost entirely due to the face that the majority of his face was covered by some sort of muzzle. The thought of the silver-tongued prince being silenced by such a simple device nearly puts a smile on Schezo’s face. Satan darts his eyes to the guard, then to the keys, then to Schezo and his stoic expression. He furrows his eyebrows and looks wholeheartedly nonplussed.

The guard clears his throat. “Right, well,” he says, breaking the awkward silence as he finds the key to the cell, “the boys up front tell me the bail’s all settled.” He inserts the key into the lock and unlocks it, a satisfying  _ click! _ bringing a smile to his face. “We’ll escort him to the front and trust you can keep him out of trouble from there, yeah?”

“Actually.” Schezo juts his arm out in front of the taller guard, stopping him from swinging the cell door open. “I’ll be needing a moment alone with the prisoner.”

The shorter guard gives his partner a puzzled look before hesitantly addressing him. “With all due respect, sir, we can’t just-”

In a flash, Schezo pulls out his wallet and, more importantly, he pulls an obscene amount of bills. He waves his fistful of cash once, twice, as he says, “I trust this should be enough? Say, 20 minutes or so?” He turns around to face the shorter guard, still holding the bills in the other guard’s face. “We’d just like a little  _ privacy, _ that’s all.”

The guards exchange another glance before the taller guard sighs and snatches the money from his hand. He picks his head up and tilts it towards Satan, still looking on with a curiously blank stare.

The shorter guard holds out a smaller pair of keys and drops them into Schezo’s hand. “The silver one takes off the cuff and the gold’s for the muzzle. Try not to break ‘em, you got that?”

Schezo nods and offers them a curt, “Thank you,” before watching them make their way out of the wing and back down the hallway, pocketing the keys with absolutely no intention of using them. He enters the cell and stands in silence beside Satan until he thinks the guards have gotten far enough down the central hall. In a heartbeat, he rips him away from the bars of the cell and turns him on his heels. “This is your idea of foreplay, now, is that it?” He pulls him down by the collar, holding his face mere inches apart from his own.

Satan simply raises an eyebrow, otherwise unphased, leaving the rest of his expression to Schezo’s imagination. 

The mage’s mind’s eye paints the picture of a cocky grin on the green-haired devil’s face and his eyes narrow in response. Tension mounts as he clenches his fist around Satan’s collar before he pushes him away. Satan staggers slightly as Schezo summons a tiny flame in his hands. “Always trying outrageous schemes like this,” he mutters to himself, dropping his head. “Is this what you wanted?!” In an instant, he thrusts his hand forward and shoots out a flurry of embers. 

Eyes widened in shock, Satan winces and brings his hands up to guard his face, letting the flames burn through his jacket, harmlessly spreading and burning it while gently tickling at his bare arms and chest. As he opens his eyes to assess the damage, Schezo flashes forward with a glower.

“I wasn’t sure what to think,” he hisses, seizing the chain between Satan’s wrists. He holds his other hand to the ceiling and fashions a hook out of magic and tiles. “You wanted to ‘try something new,’ sure, but  _ this?” _ Schezo hangs the handcuffs over the hook and seals the gap with magic, leaving no room for escape. He puts his hands on Satan’s shoulders and his eyes gaze down at his chest, spotted with various bruises and scrapes, all of them fresh. He clicks his tongue against his teeth. “Pitiful - the powerful Prince of Darkness in such a  _ vulnerable _ state… Of course, this is what you  _ wanted, _ isn’t it?” He smiles coyly and leans into his chest, the warm bulge beneath Satan’s pants providing him with the answer he needed.

Schezo’s hands trace their way down Satan’s chest, fingers delicately dancing over his well-toned chest and weaving themselves through his abdominal hair until they land on his belt. He unclasps it quickly and unceremoniously tosses it aside, the buckle clanging against the bars as he slowly slides his pants and boxers down from his hips. Satan’s erection rises without hesitation as Schezo kneels down before him and looks up - confident, steely blue eyes looking deep into hungry, longing red ones. He reflects on the times he’d been in this position before and smirks at a sudden realization. He slowly wraps his hand around Satan’s balls and pulls down on them, giving them a squeeze to remind the devil who was in charge and smirking as his captive lets out a muffled cry and tries in vain to escape his grasp. “I’ll make you regret your very birth for this.”

Lowering himself further beneath him, Schezo releases his grip and leans in, taking the tip of Satan’s dick inside of his mouth. He closes his lips around it and starts to bob his head, slowly at first, teasing the glans with quick, playful flicks of the tongue interspersed with longer, heavier strokes of the shaft. Satan starts to moan beneath the muzzle as Schezo continues, legs trembling slightly as he feels a hand on the hilt of his cock. Schezo moves both mouth and hand in unison, sucking and pumping down the length of his dick, unable to hide his smile as Satan’s moaning grows louder and louder with each movement. Schezo takes his free hand around Satan’s ass and pushes him forward and deeper into his mouth, slowing down his movements, much to the devil’s displeasure.  _ He _ was the one in charge after all - a seldom, but well sought after experience. He was going to make this last as long as  _ he _ desired. 

Satan responds with a grunt and starts to rock his hips, thrusting himself deeper down Schezo’s throat, the chain of the handcuffs clanking against the tiles as he struggles to pull his hands free, to place them on the mage’s head, to regain control. His face turns more and more red as droplets of sweat bead on his forehead. His breaths grow shorter and shorter with each stroke of his hand, each flick and gentle caress of his tongue, each push and pull of pressure causing his head to spiral higher and higher and desperately leaving him wanting more, faster,  _ more, faster. _ He pumps his hips more forcefully and, to his satisfaction, Schezo replies with a quickened pace, one that makes his dick feel positively  _ electric _ \- as if there were a jolt of lightning stored in his abdomen that was primed and ready to course through his cock at any moment. He moans louder and louder, too absorbed in the moment to feign any authority, when, just as he readies himself to climax, just at the moment of release, Schezo pulls him forward, deeper inside of him, and all other movement stops. He humps uselessly, a desperate whine coming out, muffled by the muzzle, as Schezo removes his hands and his mouth from his body and stands up. Unsatisfied, Satan lets out a frustrated snarl.

“Who did this to you?” Schezo murmurs, planting a soft and tender kiss on a bruise just below Satan’s panting ribcage. He ignores his red eyes, his threatening glare, in favor of putting his hands against his hips and kissing another bruise further up his chest. “What  _ scoundrel _ did this?” Another kiss. “How  _ dare _ they?” And another. “Leaving marks on what’s rightfully  _ mine_…” He meticulously works his way up his chest and further up his forearms, covering every inch of scraped and bruised skin with kisses and smiling to himself as his captive winces or whines in response each and every time his lips connect. His breath lands hot against Satan’s neck, eyes half-lidded as he takes his hands from his hips and traces them back up his chest before clasping his head in his hands and leaving a long, deep kiss on the side of his neck. Satan shudders and moans, legs threatening collapse were it not for the strength of the chain. 

Schezo removes his lips, Satan’s neck already blooming red where his mouth once was as he removes the bottle of lube pocketed from the bedside. He locks eyes with him, the fire in Satan’s eyes replaced with desperation as he unfastens his belt and steps out of his clothes. “Impatient now, are we?” Schezo teases, smirking as Satan grunts and thrusts his hips towards him in response. “Imagine how I felt, then.” He pours some of the lube into the palm of his hand before tossing the bottle aside. “Imagine me lying in bed, waiting for your return.” He starts to stroke his dick, slowly, keeping eye contact as if he was putting on a show. “Imagine the  _ hours _ I that I waited - that I  _ longed _ for you.” His fingers gently and slowly polished the tip of his cock, moving nothing like Satan’s would have had the situation been reversed. “You should be grateful.” His eyes close as his cheeks start to blush, wrist twisting and turning with each prolonged stroke, hips jutting out to give him a better view, to show him how it was supposed to be done. “You’ll suffer far more in less than my time.”

The handcuffs clink together as Satan readjusts himself, once again thrusting his hips forward towards Schezo, his dick red hot and throbbing in a jealous frenzy as he watches him play with himself, desperately wishing to feel every tender tug, every touch of his fingertips against his shaft, every caress against the head of his cock. Schezo circles around him and Satan lets out a helpless whine until his body flinches with a jolt at the touch of a warm finger at the rim of his anus.

“ _Relax, _ ” Schezo commands with a whisper, leaning in and leaving a soft kiss on his neck as his finger circles once, twice around his asshole. With his free hand, he pulls Satan’s hair over his shoulder, going back for the stray strands left behind. “I’m not a  _ monster _ like you.” He leans back and presses his finger against his anus, letting it envelop him as it welcomes him inside. “I’ll be nice and gentle.”

Satan’s body tightens at the sudden intrusion and hitches as Schezo presses the deeper inside of him, the pain slowly fading as his finger begins to probe around inside of him. He clenches tightly, pulling against him as he grazes his prostate, Schezo’s chuckle burning in his ears. He pokes and prods it gently, sending short waves of pleasure throughout his ass, though not quite enough to climax. Satan starts to sway his hips but Schezo brings his free hand to his hip and holds it in place, continuing to offer nothing but gentle, torturous movements behind him, leaving Satan with no other option than to drop his head with a frustrated whine.

“Why, Satan,” Schezo hums, removing his finger and smirking at the desperate shudder it causes. “You seem upset.” He takes his hand from his hip and cups his balls and the base of his shaft in his hand. “Shall I torment you some more?” He offers a tight squeeze as he leans in to speak directly into his pointed ear. “Perhaps I’ll just edge you relentlessly until the guards return - would that please you?”

Satan squirms at the tension mounting in his crotch, Schezo’s threat hot in his ears. He shakes his head in protest, grunting beneath the muzzle before rocking his hips back and forth. He pulls again at the handcuffs hanging above him, desperate for control.

“No?” Schezo releases his grasp and wraps his fingers around the length of his captive’s shaft, slowly moving his wrist back and forth. “You wouldn’t want anyone else to see you like this, would you?” His other hand comes around and starts polishing the tip of his dick. “The Prince of Darkness - the very devil himself - at someone else’s mercy?”

The electric sensation returns in Satan’s abdomen and his legs tremble as Schezo’s hands work their magic on him. He tries to speak, to protest, to tell him to move faster, damn it,  _ faster! _ The pressure builds at the same pace as his moans and his hips are frantic against his hands.

Schezo stops, taking one of his hands and returning it to Satan’s hip as he leans in close. “Would you prefer that I  _ ravaged _ you, then?”

Satan nods his head as if to say, “Yes, yes, a thousand times  _ yes!_” and his muffled begs for release are rewarded with the sudden entrance of Schezo’s dick inside of him. He inhales sharply and tries to catch his breath as he moves inside of him, his warm, throbbing cock pushing and pulling against him. Schezo takes both hands to his hips and starts to pound into him more forcefully, Satan’s ass squeezing and pumping his dick as pressure builds within him made of equal parts pain and pleasure. Each pass over his prostate steals his breath away and sends a bolt of lightning down his spine. With nothing else to hold onto, Satan’s hands tighten around the handcuff chain as the constant, rhythmic thrusting rewrites his heartbeat, the very pulse in his veins.

His moans grow louder behind the muzzle as his eyes loll as Schezo takes a hand and returns it to his dick and suddenly his body is on fire. Every sensation suddenly intensifies as his moaning mixes with Schezo’s voice and he dully recognizes his own name amongst the groans, amidst the daze in his head. Schezo wastes no time in running his fingers up and down the length of his cock, the sensation mixing and melding together with each pass over his prostate. Satan’s knees tremble beneath him and his mind blanked, unable to think of anything but the tension, the pressure, the ecstasy he found himself feeling until there’s a release - he lets out a shuddering moan he ejaculates, sending trail after trail of white-hot passion out of his dick and across the room, waves of pleasure washing over him as Schezo, in turn, releases his own load that floods his asshole and fills him with his lover’s juices.

Schezo pulls out and rests his hands on Satan’s shoulders, the two of them panting and desperate to catch his breath. Satan hangs limply from the ceiling with reddening wrists as their hearts begin to slow. Schezo picks himself and, as a door opens at the end of the hallway, he bends down and removes the keys from his pocket.

 

Satan storms ahead of the guards down the hallway, a freshly summoned jacket leaving them none the wiser, his collar and shirt cuffs neatly covering his markings. The click of his heels echoes against the walls as he lifts his head a little higher, bursting through the doors in a quasi-dramatic entrance. The guards on the other end stand stunned, some of them pulling out their weapons before piecing together the scene. He says nothing as he walks towards the entrance, Schezo and the two other guards finally making their way behind him.

One of the guards in the room clears his throat. Satan’s ears twitch as he stops midstride and the man fails to flinch as the devil turns on his heels. The guard elbows another guard to pick something up from under the desk as he addresses him. “We checked your belongings - you’re all clean.” The other guard pulls out a nondescript blue bag and sets it down before taking a step back and gesturing with his chin for Satan to retrieve it.

A smirk on his face, Schezo watches as Satan snatches up the bag and surreptitiously avoids eye contact with everyone in the room. He snickers to himself as he moves to follow him out of the prison, stopping suddenly as he feels a tap against his shoulder. He turns his head back with a quizzical expression. “Yes?”

The taller guard who accepted the bribe leans down and, in a not-so-quiet whisper, says, “We’ll be sending you a bill for the cleaning, later,” before leaning back with a wink.

Schezo’s cheeks burn red-hot as he hightails it out of the prison behind Satan, catching up to him in a flash. The two walk in silence down the quiet roads as the stars twinkle dutifully overhead - neither of them willing to acknowledge what had just happened. He looks towards Satan, noting how tightly his hand clutches the bag at his side and, despite his better judgement, asks, “What do you even have in there? Knowing you, I find it hard to believe there’d be anything you could  _ legally _ own in there…” 

Satan stops in his tracks and tightens his hands, thankful that the red creeping into his ears would stay obscured in the darkness. He spins around in a huff and towers over Schezo, thrusting his free hand into the bag as he clenches his teeth. His hand comes out, his fist wrapped tightly around a set of cat ears and a large collar with a heart-shaped bell that jingled as he shook with anger.

Schezo stares, wide-eyed with shock. “Wh-”

“ _This _ is what I had in mind, you arrogant mage!” He scowls and shoves both items back into the back before turning up his head with a, “Hmph!” He waits, tapping his foot impatiently as Schezo starts to stammer something - he refuses to listen well enough to determine if he’s offering excuses or apologies. He rolls his eyes at the babbling and turns his head before slamming his hand down onto Schezo’s shoulder. “While I didn’t  _ detest _ the experience, per se,” he starts in a low voice, leaning down close enough so their faces almost touch, “You simply  _ must _ be punished. If those few minutes felt like an eternity to me, then…” He lets out a laugh that echoes into the night before swinging his arm around Schezo’s shoulder and leading him down the street with a sinister smile. “I’ll just have to return every second of torment  _ tenfold _ for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> She also made [a follow up comic](https://www.instagram.com/p/BxfReUlD1kw/?igshid=8zhfxr4hzvuf) after I asked if I could write this~! <3  
> And, as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
